Technus
Technus is a minor antagonist in the Nickelodeon television series Danny Phantom. A ghost gifted with the power to control technology, Technus maintained a comedic nature while also posing a serious threat to the series's main characters. Technus plays a minor role in the second Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Part 2 Beginnings Nikolai Technus was hired by Vlad Masters as a professor at Evile Academy. Technus was an enigmatic, nasty man that seemed stuck in the 70's. One day, Professor Technus assigned a particularly difficult test to his class that nearly the entire population flunked. Of course students like Sheila Go and Duff Killigan never bothered to study, but even Technus's favorite, straight A's student, Anton Sevarius, found the test ridiculously hard. Technus lost his temper on the class. He stomped in and yelled at every student. What started out as a scathing lecture quickly escalated into personal insults at each student. Technus's tirade caught Senor Senior's attention, who was teaching a class next door. Senior tried to calm Technus down, but Technus simply yelled at Senior as well, calling him an overly soft idiot. Drew Lipsky, angered that he had insulted his favorite teacher, stood up. Drew yelled at Technus. Technus grabbed the nearest vile he could and spilled it on Drew's face, dying his skin blue. Drew tried to push Technus back, but the demented teacher reached for a scalpel and scarred Drew's face. Sheila had enough of this by now. She decided to show her true powers. Sheila threw a balst of green plasma at Technus, knocking him into some lab equipment and killing him. Technus would later return as a ghost with power over technology. Vs Coyote Baxter Stockman, after numerous setbacks, finally perfects a design for Coyote. Hun, the man the Shredder assigned to observe Stockman's progress, suggests pitting the machine against Technus. Though Coyote's arsenal is formidable, Technus's unparalleled control over technology renders them all useless. Harnessing his ghostly energy, Technus destroys Coyote, leaving Stockman in a poor shape. Vs Megavolt Technus later aligns himself with the more powerful Skeleton King later in the war. Megavolt, on assignment from his superior, Yzma, attempts to assassinate him in a shopping mall. Though Megavolt tries to use mall appliances to kill Technus, this only makes Technus stronger, allowing the ghost to forge a suit of armor. Unfortunately for Technus, Megavolt summons a massive amount of electrical energy, destroying the ghost for good. Non Disney Villains Tournament Virus Hunting Technus is exploring cyberspace when it happens upon Keramon. Wanting to see how adaptable the virus is, Technus hits it with an electrified mace. Keramon does not take too kindly to the blow and rushes Technus. At a moment's notice, the Keramon mysteriously transforms into an Infermon. Technus tries to make the Infermon explode, but it emerges from the explosion unscathed. As Technus tries to shoot Infermon down, the Digimon fires upon him. However, the ghost is able to use his transparency abilities to dodge the attacks. Technus escapes rather than push Keramon further. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Gallery Technus.jpg Nicolai-Technus-danny-phantom-21374857-320-240.jpg Technus anime.gif Category:TV Show Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Robots Category:Ghost Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Bill Cypher Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Funny Villains